


Dapperstache Christmas

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [21]
Category: Dapperstache (Freeform), Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Bondadge, Christmas, Christmas Carols, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Dancing, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Reunion, Smut, dapperstache - Freeform, established relashionships, inuendoes, inuendos, my ship children, present, ship children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Just some Christmas Dapperstache stories for 2020. Some will have smut but it is mostly fluff.
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/Jameson Jackson, dapperstache
Series: Dapperstache Stories [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Christmas lights

Warnings: slight manipulation, inuendoes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilford swayed back and forth in front of the Septiceyes place, humming quietly to himself. "I can't believe you made me late," Dark muttered.

Wilford laughed. "You could have left without me. Besides your just mad cause, you haven't seen Anti in a month."

Dark muttered something fowl under his breath and Wilford rolled his eyes. "I'm going to walk around the house to see the lights."

"Fine just don't bother me."

Wilford nodded and started walking away. He peeked into the windows, trying to see what the others were doing. "Love what they've done with the place and oh the doctors found the mistletoe. Nice."

Wilford giggled and continued his walk through the snow. "I wonder if I'll get someone under the mistletoe that might be nice. Oh, what if I got-"

Something fell from the roof and hung in front of Wilford. "Holy shit!" Wilford stumbled backwards. A person struggled in a string of Christmas lights. He had his arms trapped against his sides as he hung upside down. In front of Wilford.

"Oh hello Jameson," Wilford whispered and spun the mute around so that he faced him. "Quite the predicament you're in."

The lights were holding him so Jameson's face was about at Wilford's shoulder. "You look cute all tied up."

Jameson narrowed his eyes at Wilford. Wilford giggled and pushed him back lightly. Jameson swayed back and forth, still glaring at the pink man. Wilford grabbed Jameson's bowtie and pulled him close to his face. "At my mercy."

Jameson struggled to get out of the lights again. Wilford chuckled and tapped him on the nose. "Calm down. I'll help you out." Wilford's grin grew wider. "For a price."

Jameson looked around quickly and Wilford looked up at the roof. "Were you seriously up there all alone?"

Jameson nodded. "Bunch of idiots. You are the one person no one should leave alone. I mean what were they thinking? You can't even call for help if you want." Wilford shook his head. "Do you mind if I slap some of your brothers?"

Jameson nodded. "You do mind?"

Jameson nodded again. "Ah, whatever. What was I saying?"

Jameson closed his eyes and grimaced. "Oh, right the price. One kiss. One kiss and I'll help you." Jameson sighed. "Is all the blood rushing to your head?"

Wilford laughed and placed a hand on either side of Jameson's head. "So about that kiss?"

Jameson opened his eyes and nodded. "Oh eager, maybe I should have made you beg for it."

Jameson rolled his eyes and wiggled in the lights. "Aw, I can't resist a cutie like you. Especially when he's all tied up. Just. For. Me." Wilford whispered and kissed Jameson softly.

Jameson kissed back weakly, his vision was blurry and he felt sick from hanging upside down.

Wilford pulled away and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm a man of my word," Wilford whispered and snapped his fingers.

Jameson shook his head. He jumped when he realized he wasn't outside anymore. Wilford giggled and pulled him against his side. "It's warmer in here."

Jameson nodded and looked around his living room. Strangely no one was inside it at the moment. Jameson was sitting on the couch with Wilford. _How did you?_

"How did I do what I love?"

_We were outside._

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jamsey," Wilford whispered and placed a kiss on Jameson's cheek.

Jameson leaned against him and sighed. Wilford grinned down at him. _Wipe that smile off your face Warfstache._

"You love it," Wilford said with a laugh. He fiddled with Jameson's bowtie and sighed. "This is nice." he whispered.

They had been laying there for about five minutes when Henrik walked in. His hair was ruffled and he lab coat hung off one shoulder. "Jameson I zhought you vere helping Chaze vith zhe Christmaz lights," Henrik said, gesturing at Jameson with a cup of what seemed to be achohol.

_Chase left and I fell off the roof._ Jameson signed calmly.

"Heilige Scheiße are you ok?"

_Wilford caught me._

Henrik nodded at the pink man. "Zhank you."

"You're welcome. It's nice to know I'm appreciated. Jamesy here didn't even thank me."

_Thank you. Jameson signed and smiled at Wilford softly._

"You're welcome bluebell," Wilford said and pressed a kiss against Jameson's forehead.

Henrik smiled at them and walked back out of the room. "You think that they aren't in the living room cause they're all making out somewhere?"

Jameson shook his head and kissed Wilford's cheek. Wilford giggled and kissed the mute man again. "Go to sleep you seem tired."

Jameson nodded and pressed closer to Wilford, closing his eyes and relaxing. Wilford ran his hand through Jamesons hair and smiled at him. "What did you do to him."

"Hi Dark."

Dark glared at him. "Wilford what did you do?"

"Just saved him from freezing in the snow."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Well, I just pushed him in the right direction."

"Wilford," Dark growled.

"He was already in love with me; he just needed to realize that."

"Why would you-"

"Let me have this Dark. He'll be fine."

"But how did you-"

"Easy, just speed things up a bit."

"You just-"

"I'm not a patient man Dark."

Dark turned and walked away without another world. Wilford chuckled. _If you keep messing with me I'm going to leave you._ Jameson signed.

"Go to sleep Jameson and Merry Christmas."


	2. Christmas Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford and Jameson dance to Christmas carols

Warnings: Implied smut, inuendoes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilford spun Jameson around the room, singing loudly with Jameson giggling silently. "Come on Jamesy it's Christmas!"

Jameson laughed and shook his head. Wilford picked Jameson up by the waist and spun around. Jameson gripped Wilford's shoulders and gasped, blushing a light pink. Wilford continued singing loudly to the Christmas songs playing in the background. He dropped Jameson back on the ground and dipped him. "Make my wish come true, oh all I want for Christmas is you"

Jameson snorted. Wilford pulled Jameson back up and continued to pull him around the room in a sort of nameless waltz. "I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need, and I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree."

Jameson leaned up and kissed Wilford. Wilford pushed him away. "Not now I'm singing love."

Jameson nodded and let Wilford spin him again. "I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you," Wilford sang and grinned at Jameson. Jameson closed his eyes and loosely wrapped his arms around Wilford's neck.

The song continued with Wilford pulling Jameson around the room and dipping him at random intervals. Wilford picked Jameson up to spin him around again. "Make my wish come true. Baby all I want for Christmas is you." Wilford pushed Jameson onto a desk. "All I want for Christmas is you, baby," he mumbled.

Jameson blushed and kissed Wilford on the nose. Wilford giggled and pressed kisses across Jameson's face. "All I want for Christmas is you Jamesy."

Jameson put a hand to his heart and nodded. Wilford smiled. "Oh baby," he whispered and pulled Jameson in for a kiss. He continued to press kisses across Jameson's face and neck. Jameson grabbed Wilford bowtie and pulled him in for a deep kiss, tongues sliding together and tension growing in the air. Jameson pulled away and leaned back. Wilford chuckled. "I've never fucked someone while Christmas carols were playing. The irony of choruses singing of God while I fuck you until you forget your name."

Jameson whimpered. "Would you like that? Me pushing you up against the desk and-"

"Hey, Wilford we're." Anti froze in the doorway. "What the fuck?"

"Can you knock?" Wilford growled turning to glare at Anti.

"We're going ice skating uh you and-"

"Yes, I'm-"

Jameson slid under Wilford's arms and walked over to the door. _"We would love to,"_ Jameson signed, walking past Anti.

Wilford groaned. "Of course."

Anti snorted. "I don't know if I should be worried about me or Jameson. On one hand, I might be shot on the other you might fuck him into your mattress."

"I was planning on it before you showed up."

"Well, your boyfriends waiting for you," Anti said and glitched away.

Wilford walked out of his room and pointed at Jameson. "You are going to regret that."

_"Will I though?"_ Jameson asked as Wilford approached him.

"I am going to-"

Jameson put a finger over Wilfrod mouth to shush him. _"Now now. We're going ice skating. After that, you can tie me up and do whatever you want."_

Wilford sucked in a breath. "That is an offer I can not refuse," Wilford whispered and hooked his arm around Jamesons. "Ice skating then!"


	3. Christmas morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford and Jameson share a soft Christmas with their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a one-shot with my version of the Dapperstache kids. I'm working on their story that will be up eventually. The main thing is that they are Wilford's kids from one night stands. They got dropped off with him and Jameson helped him.

Warnings: inuendoes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A crash rang out through the house. Jameson groaned and rubbed his eyes, detangling himself from Wilford's arms and sitting up. "What the fuck was that?" Wilford muttered.

Jameson sighed. _"They're awake."_

"It's your turn," Wilford muttered.

_"They are your kids."_

"They're yours to gumdrop."

_"Technically-"_

Wilford cut him off with a kiss. "They're just as much yours as they are mine. Now go see what they're up to."

Jameson rolled his eyes and hopped out of bed. He walked down the hallway and opened the door to the kid's room. "It's Christmas!" Annie shrieked, bouncing on her bed. Her pink hair bounced up and down and she grinned at Jameson.

 _"No, it's two in the morning now go back to sleep."_ Jameson signed.

Charles nodded. "Sorry, dad."

Annie whined. "Please!"

Jameson shook his head. _"Go back to sleep or there will be no presents."_

Annie begrudgingly lay back down in her bed. "How long is that?"

_"Four more hours. You'll live."_

"Ok," Charles whispered and laid back down as well.

"Suck up."

"I would like presents." Charles defended.

Jameson turned the light off and closed the door. He walked back into his room and laid back in bed, curling up at Wilford's side. Wilford pulled him closer. "How long have we got?"

_"Four hours."_

"Oh thank god."

Jameson nodded and fell back asleep in his husband's arms again.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Christmas!" Annie shouted running down the hall. Slower footsteps could be heard walking after her. 

"They're awake," Wilford sang. Jameson shook his head and latched onto Wilford's arm. "Jamesy get up."

Jameson sighed and started to get dressed. He traded out his black bowtie for a white one with a blue snowflake pattern. He reached for the doorknob but was pulled back by Wilford. "Love the bowtie peppermint."

Jameson smiled at him. " _I like yours as well."_ Jameson pointed at Wilford's bowtie that was candy cane striped. Wilford hummed and kissed him on the cheek.

Jameson pulled away from him and opened the door. They walked into the living room hand in hand.

Charles and Annie stood in front of the tree smiling. Annie fidgeted with her hair, bouncing up and down. Her pink eyes shown brightly as she looked around the room. Charles smiled at them calmly, he obviously didn't want to be awake yet. "So should we let Charles go first?"

Annie growled and Charles shook his head quickly. "Fine, you both can open presents now. Annie don't-"

Annie pushed Charles to the side and started sorting through the gifts. "Push your brother." Wilford finished.

Charles recovered quickly and stood off to the side as Annie sorted the gifts into piles. Annie handed him a gift. "Open that one."

Wilford walked around them and sat in his armchair, gesturing for Jameson to come over. Jameson complied and walked over to him. Wilford pulled him into his lap and rested his head on Jameson's shoulder. "Next time we aren't waking up so early."

_"And let Annie go insane?"_

Wilford grumbled. "You're right."

They watched their children giggle over their gifts. "Thanks, dad!"

Jameson smiled and nodded at them. "Hey what about me."

Annie rolled her eyes. "Thanks, papa."

"That's more like it."

The children turned back to their presents. Wilford shook Jameson. "Stay awake love we've got another two hours of this," Wilford whispered.

Jameson nodded. " _You only put their presents under the tree right?"_

"Yes, I'll give you yours later."

_"Let me guess you asked the Jims to watch them."_

"You've been so nice I have to reward you."

_"Please be civil until then.'_

"Anything you want is sugarplum."

_"That one's new."_

"Is it? I hadn't lost my touch."

"Dad Charles touched me!" Charles looked up from his spot next to Annie and shook his head.

"Annie it is not too late to get coal."

Jameson shook his head. " _She's as whiny as you."_

"I am offended by that Jameson."

 _"I'm going to make tea. I assume everyone else wants hot chocolate?"_ Jameson signed.

Charles and Annie nodded eagerly. " _They have your sweet tooth as well."_

"And they have your smile."

Jameson blushed and kissed Wilford's cheek. _"I'll be back."_

"Gross," Annie whispered.

"I think it's cute," Charles whispered back.

"That's because you're gross too."

"So," Charles muttered and turned back to his new books.

Annie shrugged and turned back to the presents. Jameson walked back in with a tray carrying four cups. _"Let it cool down."_ He sighed, setting it on the coffee table and sitting back down in Wilford's lap.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson sipped his tea, listening to the music in the background. They sat on the couch leaning against each other. Wilford glanced out the window every now and then to make sure Annie hadn't killed anyone. "I think this is my favourite Christmas so far." Jameson nodded. "I don't know how I survived 'em without you and the kids."

_"It is nice to spend Christmas with someone."_

"You hadn't before? I thought the Septiceyes all got together and threw a party."

_"They did before I came. The first Christmas I came they were at each other's throats and I hid in my room. The second was right after Anti turned me into a puppet so everything was worse. Before that well, it was the 1900's and you know that story."_

"Hey I promise I'll stay with you every Christmas from now on," Wilford whispered and kissed him. Jameson set his tea down on the table. He pressed against Wilford, wrapping his arms around Wilford's neck and pulling him closer.

Wilford glanced out the window again, still kissing Jameson. "Annies burying her brother in the snow."

 _"Shit!"_ Jameson jumped up from the couch and ran to the door. Wilford chuckled and followed after he heard the door slam.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson was curled up in Wilford's side, wrapped in a blanket. Annie was sitting in the corner with Charles, drawing a picture. When Jameson went outside some snow from the roof fell on him. Which was extremely unfortunate considering he was already cold most of the time. Wilford smiled. "When are the Jims picking them up?"

_"Four."_

"Two more hours then. We can break out the board games."

_"If you move I will kill you."_

Wilford snorted and pulled Jameson closer. "You're lucky I have enough heat for both of us."

_"One more hour and you can move."_

"Noted." Wilford kissed Jameson's cheek. "I love you."

_"I love you too now stop wiggling."_

Wilford nodded and stared at the fire. He hadn't felt like this in years. It was calm and no one was dying. He smiled softly, watching Annie and Charles draw together. It had been a long year, a lot of paperwork that Wilford hated. Jameson had been an amazing help through it all. Wilford glanced back at his husband. Yeah, this was nice.


	4. My Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jims give Wilford a gift that he absolutely adores.

Warnings: Innuendoes, almost smut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilford flipped through a magazine and groaned. He was bored out of his mind and was about to shoot someone.

Someone knocked on the door and Wilford threw his magazine across the room. He jumped up and crossed the room, opening the door quickly. "Yes?"

The Jims smiled at him. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas what are y'all doing here?" Wilford said, leaning against the doorframe.

"We got you a gift." They said in unison.

Wilford laughed. "Really? What'd you get me."

The Jims stepped aside to reveal Jameson. Red ribbon covered the top half of his body, pinning his arms to his sides. The ribbon was tied in a bow on top of his head. Wilford snorted. "Holy shit."

Jameson glared at him. _'Help me.'_ He mouthed.

Wilford clasped his hands together. "That's so sweet of you," he gushed.

"You are welcome." They said in unison.

_'William.'_

Wilford chuckled. "I think this is the best present I've ever gotten."

"Have fun!" The Jims said and walked off.

Wilford grabbed Jameson and pulled him into his room. He closed the door and pushed Jameson against it. Wilford giggled. "How the hell did they get you to sit still long enough?"

 _'They drugged me.'_ Jameson mouthed.

"And that is the story we're going with?" Wilford whispered, placing a hand on Jameson's cheek.

Jameson nodded and Wilford tugged at the ribbons. "These are nicely done." Jameson glared at him. "Oh, hush you're my gift I'm allowed to admire you."

_'William.'_

"Jameson," Wilford whispered and kissed the mute.

Jameson wiggled in the ribbons and kissed back. Wilford gripped the back of his boyfriends head and pulled him closer. Jamesons eyes rolled back and he moaned quietly into Wilford's mouth. Wilford pulled away from him, a string of saliva still connecting their tongues. "Well, I'm certainly enjoying my new toy." Jameson nodded and leaned his head back against the door. "God, you're adorable."

Jamesons eyes snapped open and he pushed against Wilford, fluttering his eyelashes and smiling. The maniac pushed him back against the door. "What if I fucked you right here? Everyone would know."

Jameson blushed a dark red and looked away. "Don't worry I won't. I like to keep you all to myself. I'm pretty greedy."

Jameson nodded and wiggled in his bonds. "I'll get you free give me a minute," Wilford mumbled and dragged Jameson over to the couch. "Where's my knife?"

Jameson nodded to the bedside table. Wilford got up and grabbed it walking back to his boyfriend. "Easy does it," he said, cutting the string. Jameson stood up and pulled it off. Wilford grabbed the bow off the ground and placed it back on Jameson's head. "Did they steal your hat?"

Jamesons eyes widened. "So there's no hope of me getting your hat later and fucking you now?" Jameson raised an eyebrow. "I get your hat then I can fuck you?" Jameson nodded. "Great, you stay here. I'll get your hat." Wilford placed a sloppy kiss on Jameson's forehead. "I'll be right back and then I'll play with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry crisis everyone


	5. You Look Festive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smut chapter. Basically, just Christmas themed smut.

Warnings: Smut. It's just pure smut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You look festive," Wilford whispered, trailing a hand down Jameson's chest. Jameson closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing as Wilford continued to touch him gently. His hands were tied above his head with Christmas lights. They glowed softly as Wilford continued to touch to trace patterns on Jameson's chest. He leaned down and pressed opened mouth kisses across his chest and stomach. "I love you," he mumbled.

Jameson nodded and opened his eyes his blue ones staring into Wilford's pink ones. Wilford grinned at him and Jameson's eyelashes fluttered. Wilford snapped his fingers so that the only light in the room was the Christmas lights holding Jameson's arms above his head. Wilford sucked in a breath. "Oh, that's gorgeous."

Jamesons shook his head and Wilford frowned. "Do you not believe me?" Jameson looked away. "Well then. I'll just have to prove you wrong then." Wilford whispered, shrugging. He leaned down and captured the mute lips with his own. His hands trailed down Jameson's body again settling on his hips. Jameson was already bare, on his back laying with his legs crossed. Wilford on the other hand still had his pants on. He sat back up and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing lube and a candy cane. He kissed Jameson again and grinned at him. "Uncross your legs dear."

Jameson nodded and slowly uncrossed his legs, smiling nervously at Wilford. "Do you want me to untie you?" Jameson shook his head. "Well, then let's continue." He whispered and started to gently stroke Jameson's dick.

Jameson's mouth opened as he gasped, bucking up into Wilford's hand. "Beautiful," Wilford whispered. He let go of Jameson dick and rubbed his thighs gently. "Open your mouth." Jameson compiled and Wilford grinned. "So obedient. Hold this for me," he whispered, placing the candy cane in his mouth. "Don't choke." Jameson nodded and wrapped his lips around it, sucking it farther into his mouth. Wilford chuckled and grabbed the lube, spreading it over his fingers.

Wilford grinned at his boyfriend. "You like this don't you," he whispered gently pushing his finger into Jameson tight heat. Jameson nodded and shut his eyes tightly. Wilford swirled his finger around and Jameson jolted. He slipped another finger inside of him and scissored him.

Jameson bit down on the candy cane and whined. Wilford giggled. "I'm sorry you're just really fucking adorable," he muttered, slipping in another finger. He pulled the candy cane out of his mouth and kissed him. He hummed and pulled away. "That tastes wonderful dear."

Wilford put the candy cane back into his mouth and pulled his fingers out of him. Jameson shivered, feeling empty. He opened his eyes to blink at Wilford, trying to pour as much please as he could into them. "Don't look at me like that."

Jameson smiled gently at him and wiggled. Wilford rolled his eyes and unbuckled his belt. He pulled his pants and boxers off quickly kissed Jameson again, jacking himself off to full hardness. He groaned into Jameson's mouth. "You taste like peppermint, peppermint." Wilford pulled away and sighed. He lifted the mutes legs up and slowly pushed into him. He heard a snap and looked back to Jameson.

Jameson had bitten the candy cane in half and was blushing darkly. Wilford chuckled and kissed him again. He pulled away from Jameson with half of the candy in his mouth.

"Thanks, love," he whispered, pushing all the way in. Jameson threw his head back and pulled at his restraints. Wilford groaned. "You feel amazing." Wilford slowly thrust into Jameson.

Jameson's legs shook and tears bubbled in his eyes, he didn't realize he would be that sensitive. He suspect it had something to do with Wilford. He wiggled his index finger and Wilford pulled out before thrusting back in. He continued at a fast pace. Jameson whimpered and gasped when Wilford hit his prostate. "There?"

Jameson nodded and held up two fingers. Wilford slowed his pace and kissed Jameson again. He whipped away his tears and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "My darling peppermint." Jameson whimpered and smiled at him. "Do you want me to make you cum. To take you apart?"

Jameson nodded again. Wilford quickened his pace and Jameson gasped, closing his eyes, letting himself get lost in the feeling. He held up two fingers again and Wilford grasped his dick again, jacking him off to his thrusts.

Jameson came over his stomach, pulling at the lights and going limp on the bed. Wilford slowed down. "You okay?"

Jameson held up one finger and Wilford grinned, quickening his pace again. He came pushing deep into his boyfriend and filling him. Jameson whimpered and gasped.

Wilford pulled out and grabbed a cloth, cleaning them both. He threw the other half of the candy cane away and untied Jameson. Jameson blinked, trying to come back to reality. Wilford rubbed his cheek gently and Jameson focused on him. "Hi."

Jameson smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. "Sleep?" Jameson nodded and relaxed as Wilford lay next to him and pulled him close. "I love you."

 _"I love you too,"_ Jameson signed against Wilford's chest.

"Merry Christmas Jamesy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write smut much so I do apologize if it's awful.


	6. Christmas Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Septiceyes ask who gave JJ his beloved watch only to find it was a Christmas gift. A Christmas gift given to him by his husband.

Warnings: Implied smut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yo JJ!" Jameson turned and smiled at Chase. "What's the time?"

Jameson pulled out his pocket watch and showed it to Chase. Chase grinned and pumped his fist in the air. "Cool Bing comes over in ten minutes."

"Why do you always ask Jamie the time?" Henrik asked, looking over his newspaper.

"Cause he's the only one with a watch."

"Vou have a vatch."

"I don't carry it around with me at all points in time," Chase said, shrugging.

"Jamie vhy do you alvays carry your vatch around?"

 _'It was a Christmas gift.'_ Jameson signed.

Henrik nodded. "Zo who gave it to you?"

Jameson shook his head, giggling silently. 'My husband.'

Henrik raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you vere married."

"Me neither. Bro who's the lucky guy?" Chase asked.

Jameson shook his head. "Is he dead?" Henrik asked. They knew Jameson was from the '20s but they didn't know if he died or just continued to exist until that point.

Jameson shook his head again. He tapped his chin in thought and closed his eyes. _'We never really went public.'_

"Never vent public! Jamezon! You married zomeone and never told your family?" Henrik yelled.

Jameson nodded. _'It was the 50's.'_

"The 50's? Bro, how is he still alive?"

Jameson wiggled his fingers and smiled. "Vait iz zhat vhat your ring iz for?"

_'Yes, I'm surprised you didn't know.'_

"Vell how vere ve supposed to know it vas a vedding band?"

Jameson shook his head in disbelief. "W̮̙͒̇̚͢h̞̜̀͒a̼̙̮͎̓̀́͐̍͢t͉̑'͙̠̾̀͛͟s̩̮͋͠ ͔̪̬̃̏͂g̨̖̈́̌o̰̠̹̓̓͞į̳̘̿͑̄n̨̧̆̕g̥̖͍̰̊̽͐͛͢͡ ͔̞͑͠o͇͂n̳̹̄̚?" Anti asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Jamesons married," Chase said quickly pointing.

"W̱͋͜͞h͓̮͋̿à̮ṫ̩͖̀̽͌͢͜!̦͖̮̊́̏̎͢ Ṭ̖͉̎͗̒͜͞o̧͍̳͛̆̏ ̮͖̉̑̐͟w̲͗h̡̠͕̩̝̐̆̅͆o̊͢?̧͔̖͋̄͡"

"He von't tell us."

"Y͉͓͖͊̅͒̅͢ỏ͙u͙̘̲͛̋̚'͢r̲̬̾̈́e̖̿ ̲̇m̨̘̗̃͑̈à̛͎̟ř̨̲̕r̜͓̦̯̍̉̋̚i̡̍e̤͚̻͐͘͠d̛̘̼̓?̘̌" Anti asked, staring at Jameson. "I̧͖͇̲̾̋̉͆'͉͓̕͞m͙̰̖̬͑͂͗̇ ̱̤̄̿̂͢n͔̼̰̣̓̅̅̿͜ö̻t̛̟̘̦̓̍ ̡̧̗̤̐̊̓͞g̨̮̍͡ǫ̖̐͝ḓ̫͙̈͂̉ ̬̓d͇̞̪͔͊̇͊a͓͑m̤̕n͕̳͖͆̈͘̚͜ ̙̦̤͚̜̐́́̔̚m̧̻̬̎́̅ȃ̪r͓̜̫̱̈́̍͆̄r̠̅̆ͅi̬ȅ̠̥̕ḏ͕͉̦̟͌̓̐ ͎͈͎̼̮̓̂͐̋͞wh̥͕̟̬̍͐̋̚ą̬̖͙͕͑̾̋͝͠t̙̟̩͍͆͒͗͗͜͠ t͚̜͈͙̗̒͊̒͋͡h̙͛e̜̤̊̈́ f̡̲͈͔͂̐̾̓u̜̇c̪̥̗̈͑͠k̤̰̽͞?̻̬̄͗"

"His husband gave him his pocket watch." Chase said and leaned against the counter.

"I'm sorry what did I hear about being married?" Jackie asked, walking in with Marvin.

Jameson groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Jamezon iz married to a mystery man that ve don't know."

"What! I've been dating Marvin for five years and I'm not married to him," Jackie excaimed. Marvin blushed and playfully punching Jackie in the shoulder.

_'I have been married for seventy years.'_

Everyone took a double take. "Seventy years?" Chase asked.

"I'm texting Jack," Marvin muttered.

_'Do you want to shout it from the rooftop?'_

Anti giggled. "W̯̯͕͔̬͂̊̏̃e̲͋ ̱̟̒̌c͎̦̜͂̈́̾a̘̻̟͗̐͠n̮̞̫͑̽̅.̝̣̀̈́͟͝"

"Jack says congrats and he wants to know who it is," Marvin said, looking up from his phone.

"Is this guy still alive?" Jackie asked.

"Apparently," Henrik muttered.

"Hey dudes what's up!" Bing said walking into the kitchen, smiling at them. "Didn't know there was a meeting."

"Jamesons married." Chase blurted out.

"Really? Nice. Dude who is it."

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Jackie said.

"Ḁ͇́͠l͍̏̿͢r͕͂i̲̱̿̒g͉̗̭͚̘̽̐̌͗͌h̙͂͟ť͉ ̡͌gi͈̫̮͈̓̊͂̍̈́͢v̤̦̋̏ė̍̀̌ ̤̟̟͕̄̀͡͝m̧̹͓̆̍ë̡́ ̰̲͉̰̐͋̆̚t̤he̢̢̫̖̣͒͛͒̃̏ ̨̡̠̻̇̈͐̽̔͜ŵ̛̂͠ą̪̋͋t̜̺͇̆͐̐c̱̙̋̓h̛̦̪͖̣̆̎ ̧̜̌̃̎̓th̽͠e͓͙̓̀r̙̓ȅ͕̮̞̆̊̈ͅ ̬̒h̠̜̞͓̅̒̃̒̎͟ą̠̫̤̊͌̕͡s̨̗̤̏́̊̓͢ ̮̞̹͇̿̅̕͞tơ͕̬͋͌͟ ̩̈́͟͝b̧̩̲͚̌̾̑̕ȩ̢̘͕̏̚̕͘ ̢͕͍̂̑s̋̇͟͟ō̖̱̽m̨̤̰̗͂̇̇ê̥̩̈́t̢̥͔́̑͑h͓̞̟̦͒̈́̓̍í̟ng̗̹̝̃̍ ̡͎̥̦̏̊̇͂c̘̰̪̮̏͛̓̊a̭̭̲̽̓͋rv̲͊̄͟͡ͅē̤̠̣̱͌͌͝ḋ͉ ͎̲̲̉͞i͔̽n͚͕͞͡ it̬͆.̱͊͂͒" Jameson took a step away from Anti. "J̤̦̻̳͍͂̌̏͗͝a͔͑m͙͑ï̗e͙̙̍ ̗̐ḣ͇an̉ḋ̪e͌̒d̹͇͊͒ ̠͌i̤͛t̟̥͈̰̍͐͛̀ ͙̤͙̦̖̌̈́͆͒͌ove̛͒̿̓͗r̼̯̰̠̐̒͘͡.̳̮̐̆"

Jameson sighed and handed him the watch. Anti smirked. "T̖̹̊̇o̡̨̜̫̒̈́͒ ̨̮̞̺́̌̿͊my̧̭̘̐̎͢͠͠ ̨̝̤͗̊̑͞ͅd͚͎͗̀ạ̏r̢̜̻͑̓l̠̪̊͠i̛̙͖̞͞͠ň̨̥̫͔̹̓̅̓̕g̟̣̻̓̊̊͗ͅ ̩̂̈́ͅp̛̝̺͎͆͢͞͝e͖̹͍͗̎͛p̡̙̺̦̣̒̈̍̿͘p̝̞̻̝̽́̌͌e͎̎̊ͅr̨̊m̲̭̰̾̎͌͢͞i̛̘̖͔͙͗̚͡nt̢͔͔̲͛͗̋͗͂͢?" Jameson blushed and looked away. "O̻̅h̺͓̓̄̋͜ ̺̪̤͔̅͗̔̈m̜̹͉͖̓̓̚͝ỹ̗ ̢̟̈́͡g̻̰̽̂ǒ̘͕̟̱͑̔͗d̛̲͇̹͚̅̄̅͟͝!"

Henrik laughed. "Dear god Jamie, I still can't believe you are married."

Jameson shrugged. "Anyway guys, let's leave Jameson alone. It's obvious we aren't going to get answers out of him." Marvin said, pulling Jackie out of the room.

Anti handed Jameson his watch and glitched away. Henrik went back to reading his newspaper and Chase left with Bing.

Jameson left the room, shaking his head.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"It̨̨̲͇̽͌͞͡'s̱͗ ̛͍̻̲͙̲͛͋̈́̕Ç̻̹̔̎̿h͚͚͆͞r̿͟ĩ̼̺̖͉̾̕͠s̡̼̊̐ṫ̨̘̇m͉͓̒̚a̢̯̔͠s̡͉̬̖̈̃̂͑,̨̳̦͙̎̉̊̓ ̝͡ȉ̝͉͕̫̈́̎̋s̛͍͈͙͍̠̑́̔́ y͇͉̦̌̋͠oų̳͓̰̲̉͋͛̕͠r͔̳̿̍ ̩̲̣͙̏̊͐͞m̱͒y̡̖͇̪̳̒̆̅͘͡s̖̰̯͙͑̑̎̈́tẻ̙̠̗͍͙̊̒̿ŗ̡̫̓̓̌͡ͅÿ̡̝͕͓̍̄̚ ̤̠̓̄h̽͌͢͟u͔̹͚͋̾̅s͇̼͚̑̑͡b̬͖͌a̭̗͙̜͐͐͋̀n̨̥̭͗̇͐͟͠d̳̗̪̼̈̈͗̏ ͎̝͇͖͊͗̉͋g͖͞ọ̊n̦͐ņ̖̹͆̿̾a͉͇͇̟͚͌͊͑̉̕ ̱̻͚̝̫̑͐̎͋͋g͚̭̘͕͂̊̉̓i͙̭͋̕v̼͑̇͟e͈̔ ͎̫͇̈̾̀ÿ̡̧̰͕̌̕͘o̲̚u̢̗̥̤͌̈͑͛ ̠͓̊̐͆ͅa͚̖̻̓̎̄ ͍̈g͎̽if̮̲̠̆́̀̕͜t̮͙̣̊͛̾?" Anti asked, fixing his suit jacket.

Jameson waved him off. "Yô̧͓̙̈́u̓͟ ̟̗͑́̕͢k̢͖͍̏͌̔now̞̘̃͘ ̛̘̝̠̘̔̅͞y̧̨̲̹̌̾̆͡o̓͜ü̗ ̬̰͍̲̒͑̅̿c̡̱̬̩̘̉̈́̅̑͘õ̜̣̓u̡̘̔̚l̢̰̈́̐̃͟d̝͕̗͛̍͞ ̠̮̩̝̦͆͑̒̊̚g̟̀o̰̿͆ͅ ̣̩̣͙́͗͞͝bė̳ ̭͂w̙̦͍̃̋͐ith͔̘̾͑ ͖͉͗̾h̖͍̑̐̋ͅí̦̗̟̈͜͡͡m̬̰̲̀̃͘,͉̭̠̙̃̊̐̔̃͜ ̻͇͆̏͟͞y̪̰͚̦͗͋̚o̧̮̐̽ư̘̪̣̊͆̾͟ ̡̖̉͌̂ͅd̘͛i̺̱͊͠d̦̠̱̥̭̽̓͂̒͡n͙̝͌͡'͍̈́̋͢t ̛͉̹͇̆̋̈ͅh̘̳̫̲̾̇͂͘ã͈͖̪̓̂͢͞v͉̭͑̋ẻ̛͖̪ t͉͓̙͆͐̽̃̚͢͟ọ̳̊͝ ̝̓̉͟c͕̣̘͔̋̒̑͑͘͢ŏ̟̲͊͞ͅm̡̖̩͚̒̅͋͆e̡͔̖͓̰̓͗͋̿͞ ̨̩̻̇̄̕w̯͠i̫̦̋͘ẗ͎́͑͂͢͟ḩ̙̣̯̱̎̽̆̓̏ u͂͜s̘͇̹̮̈́͊͞ ̧̜̩̔̉̆̕ͅț͛o̱͡ ̛̪̹͓̓͂̅͟M̪͆a̹ȓ͍̼̘̝͝͠k̝̲̱̇͗̋͋͢i̺͂p̙̹̾͛l̲̮̬̇̔̒̽̚͢ͅier̰̊ ̱̺̗͛̌̇̿̚͜ͅm̥̅ͅą͇̠͆͐̓̇͜ṅ̨̍͜s̪͈̩͍͛͋̑̉i̬͍̥͓̍̍̏ó̢̻̅͢n͎̭͚͒̐̂͜͝."

Jameson smiled at him. _'Don't worry about me Anti. I'll see him tonight.'_

Anti nodded and knocked on the door. Dark opened it and smiled at him. "Anti you're late."

Anti shrugged. "I always am Dark, now move."

Dark complied and stood to the side letting Jameson past him. Anti stayed behind and Jameson suspected they were making out in the doorway. He walked into the living room and immediately walked out when he saw The Jims, Bim Trimmer, Wilford Warfstache, Jackie, Marvin, Chase and Bing were having a fake snowball fight. It was made up of white bean bags but Jameson wasn't about to get hit. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at Google. "They're trying to kill each other."

_'I noticed.'_

"Congratulations, Bing told me." Jameson tilted his head. "Your marriage."

Jameson sighed. _'Everyone knows then.'_

"We don't know who it is. Though I assume The Host knows as he knows everything." Jameson shrugged. "Why aren't you with him?"

"Because he is in the middle of a beanbag fight that I would not like to participate in."

Jameson nodded. _'Then we are in the same boat.'_

He turned and left before Google could say anything else. He sat in the corner and waited for the call to the living room. Dark came back and yelled at the participants of the beanbag fight to pick up. Five minutes later he called for everyone to join in the living room. Jameson moved to stand on the side but he bumped into Wilford. "Hello love!"

Jameson smiled at him. _'William."_

"How are you doing tonight gorgeous?"

Jameson was about to answer when Dr. Iplier interrupted. "You're flirting with a married man, Warfstache."

Wilford turned to look at him. "What?"

Anti giggled. "H̫͇̑̄e̢͍͌̒'̬͕͌̂s͎̪̗͉͍̋̏̌̕͘ ̙̖̘̻͚̀́̑̉̒m͇̠̝͖̤͋̄͛͋͘a̛ͅr͓͎͉̟̅̂͌̚r͖̻̄i̡̟̭̓̑͘e̝͍̋̾̽͜d̰̳̓͂.̡͙̞̟̾͂̎̋͜͠"

Wilford's grin seemed to widen and he leaned closer to Jameson. "Really peppermint. Married?"

"Wait what did you call him?" Chase asked, he smile vanishing.

Wilford turned to them. "Peppermint?"

Everyone stared at them with wide eyes. Wilford rolled his eyes and giggled. "I know he's married who the hell do you think put the ring on him in the first place?" Wilford asked. He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers. "I got a ring too if ya didn't know."

Jameson rolled his eyes and smiled at him. _'I didn't think you would say anything dear.'_ Wilford smile softened and he kissed Jameson on the cheek.

Dark gasped. "You didn't tell me? Wilford! You said I would be your best man if you got married!"

"It was the 50's. Wasnt anything special. Paperwork. Illegal paperwork. I had to convince them Jameson was a woman. I think I was drunk when I proposed as well." 

_'You were. The first, third, seventh and fifteenth time.'_

"How many times did I propose?"

_'Twenty by my count.'_

Wilford snorted. "He never answered so I kept asking."

"You two?" Chase asked.

"Yep!" Wilford leaned against Jameson and kissed his cheek again. "Bout time we went public 'eh," he whispered to Jameson.

Dark shook his head. "Never mind them this isn't the first time Wilford has said something shocking."

Dark continued to speak as Wilford dragged Jameson over to his chair, pulling him into his lap. Jameson leaned against his shoulder. Wilford grabbed his hand and lifted it to his lips, pressing kisses across his hand. Jameson rolled his eyes and smacked him away. _'Not in public.'_

Wilford just grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson and Wilford stood in the hallway together. "Stay with me tonight?" Wilford asked.

_'I was planning on it.'_

Wilford smiled and pulled Jameson in for a hug. "I got you something. Probably won't be as good as the pocket watch but," Jameson pulled away and pecked him on the lips. Wilford grinned and handed him a book. Jamesons eyes widened and he smiled.

_'Murder on the Orient Express?'_

Wilford nodded. "Well it's my favourite and you like-"

_'Seventy years and you're still trying to impress me?'_

"Is it working?"

Jameson nodded. _'You're going to have to wait for your gift.'_

Wilford laughed. "And why is that?"

Jameson smiled at him innocently and pulled down his dress pants slightly to show pink lace. Wilford gulped. "Well Jamesy you know me too well," he whispered, pressing kisses across Jameson's face. He turned and pressed Jameson against a wall. Jameson patted his shoulder and Wilford grinned against his neck.

"Dear God, what is wrong with you?"

Wilford turned and smiled at Dark. "Oh like you weren't just making out with Anti. I haven't even put my tongue in his mouth all evening," he said pointing at his husband.

Dark shook his head and walked away. "You know I'm surprised they didn't figure out sooner. I make excuses to spend time with you, flirt with you and really the rings."

Jameson grabbed Wilford's hand and interlocked their fingers. Wilford smiled softly at there hands. "It's lucky you're left-handed. Our rings clink." Jameson giggled. "We're gonna be the talk of the town."

_'I didn't know that Dark was unaware of our marriage.'_

"I didn't know the Septiceyes knew you were married."

_'They found out a few days ago. They haven't stopped bothering me since.'_

"My poor baby," Wilford whispered, pressing another kiss to Jameson's cheek.

 _'Wait until the party is over William.'_ Jameson signed, pushing Wilford off of him. _'Now come on I'm starved.'_

Wilford smiled. "I love you."

Jameson turned to smile at him. _'I love you too.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this was cute.


	7. Christmas Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actor bing Dark, Wilford and Abe together to spend Christmas.

Warnings: Attempted murder, swearing, implied smut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abe walked into the living room he didn't know after he woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom. It was filled with people he wished he didn't remember. "My dear detective you've finally come out of your room." A man who he thought was dead said.

"You're dead."

"Not really," he said shrugging. Mark smiled at him. "None of us are," he said as he gestured at Damian and William.

William grinned, his moustache now fully pink. "Abe, how many times have I had to tell you? It's Wilford, that's Dark and that rat bastard who I will shoot is Actor."

Abe nodded and Actor glared at Wilford. "Please take a seat."

Abe complied and sat on the couch next to Wilford. Dark didn't open his eyes. "I thought it would be lovely to have a Christmas together. Just the eight of us."

Dark opened his eyes and Abe gulped. He couldn't tell if they were red or black and he wasn't sure which one he prefered. "Eight of us?"

Wilford raised an eyebrow. "Last I checked everyone else is dead. You've got five of your original guests here, who's the others?"

Abe frowned. "There are three of us."

Dark looked at him and Abe discovered his eyes were red. "I count as three."

Abe nodded. He didn't want to know. "Oh, you'll see them eventually. Now Damian, Celine, Y/N, it's wonderful to see you again. Y/N, if you're still in there, which I doubt, I do apologize for getting you into this. Actually, I don't. Damian, my old friend, still dressing as if you cant relax. Celine, hard to see you with another lover. I do wish you the best even if he is a slut."

Dark growled but didn't move from his spot. "Actually he would probably agree with you."

Actor rolled his eyes. "My dear brother," Wilford's eye twitched, "a mute? Really?"

Wilford lept up and raised his gun but Actor was already out the door. "Get back you bastard!"

Abe watched as Wilford ran after Actor. He got up to follow but Dark held him back. "I'll go after him. You don't want to witness this."

Abe nodded. "I'll check if there's food," he mumbled as Dark left. He frowned, the kitchen wouldn't be the same without the chef. He muttered to himself as he walked. Was getting drunk for Christmas too hard to ask for.

He walked into the kitchen and gapped at the people inside. "Who the hell are you?"

Two men were in the kitchen. A green-haired man turned to him. He smiled, showing sharp teeth, his eyes glowed green and his pointy ears wiggled. "Who are you?"

"Abe, The Detective."

"Anti." He pointed to the other man with the bowler hat and moustache. "That's Jameson. You can call him JJ."

JJ smiled at him and took another sip of his drink. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you I guess. Guests for Actors Christmas party. So it's you, me, Jamie and Actor. Who are the other two?"

"Dark and Wilford Warfstache, a murder who goes by many-"

"We know him. I think Jamies got 'em all memorized," Anti said waving him off. JJ nodded. "So that must have been them shouting in the room."

"Yeah, is there food?" Abe asked as he noticed the air smelled of cheese.

"Jameson made omelettes for everyone."

"Thank you," Abe whispered, smiling at JJ.

JJ nodded again and Abe smiled. Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Actor is cowering in his room," Dark muttered, walking into the kitchen. Abe looked up from his food. "And," he froze, "Jameson?"

JJ waved at him. "What are-"

"Darky!"

Dark turned around to see Anti grinning at him. "How are ya?"

Dark smiled at him. "Much better now that you're here," he whispered and walked over to him, kissing him gently.

Abe turned away from them. "Are they always like that?"

JJ nodded. "Get a room," Abe muttered.

"Alright," Anti said. "Come on Dark." Anti dragged Dark out of the room by his tie. Abe groaned. "This is gonna be a weird Christmas."

JJ nodded and took a sip of his tea. "You don't talk much." JJ pulled out a notecard and handed it to Abe.

_Sorry old chap. If your reading this then this is my way to tell you that I am mute. I can't speak. I know sign ASL and BSL. I've been told this is too many words but I am trying to be polite._

"You're mute?" JJ nodded. "I don't know sign." JJ shrugged. "I'm sorry I-"

"I'm going to stab him!" Wilford growled, storing into the kitchen. JJ set his tea on the counter and walked over to him. "I just wanted one fucking-" JJ set a hand on his shoulder. Wilford turned and his eyes went from pink to brown. "Jamesy?"

JJ smiled and signed something to him. Wilford grinned and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank fuck." He kissed Jameson's cheek and stepped away from him, taking a deep breath. He turned and smiled at Abe. "Hello, my dear old friend. I do apologize for not giving you the best welcome." He said, leaning on JJ's shoulder. "I hope Jamie here was kind enough to keep you company."

"He was, are you two?"

"Dating? Yep!"

Abe gaped at JJ. "Really? Him?"

Jameson giggled and swatted Wilford off of him. "Hot chocolate sounds wonderful. Do you need to," Wilford laughed, "you already explored the kitchen?" JJ nodded. "So Abe what have you been up to?"

Abe laughed and shook his head. "Nothing much, been searching for you. Spreading the word of the murderer on the loose."

"Still obsessed with me?"

"I think your boyfriend beat me." Wilford snorted. "All your names mesmerised?"

JJ froze. "Bluejay?" JJ turned around and shrugged. "I can't even remember all of them."

JJ rolled his eyes and turned back to what he was doing. "You got a keeper," Abe said.

"I know," Wilford whispered.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Isn't this nice? Us all as a family." Actor said, sitting in his arm chair.

Jameson grabbed Wilford arm and pulled him back to the couch. Actor smiled. "What's wrong dear brother."

"You-"

Jameson slapped a hand over his mouth. "Everyone please be civil," Dark said as Anti shifted on his lap.

Abe nodded. "I don't feel like investigating another murder. Though I can already rule Jameson out of any equation."

Jameson smiled softly at him and Anti rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be so sure of that," Wilford muttered. Jameson slapped him on the shoulder and glared at him. Wilford snorted and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Dark took a sip of his coffee and smiled. "Actor as much as I hate you this is a very pleasant leaving. We will be leaving in the morning though. We have to make it back to the manor."

"My manor."

Dark smirked. "You seem to be happy here."

"It's like the house until dawn," Anti said. Jameson turned to glare at him.

"The what?" Abe asked.

"Did you not watch that play through? It was insane. Scared Jameson. I make him watch it with me every Halloween."

Jameson turned to sign at Wilford. "They did what?" Wilford asked.

"Was it cannibalism or gore?" Dark asked, taking another sip of coffee.

Jameson waved his arms angrily at Anti. "He hates 'em both."

"What are you talking about?" Abe asked.

"It's a horror video game. Jameson only likes to read horror 'perntly."

"He watches horror movies with me," Wilford added.

Dark chuckled. "Let me guess he cuts off the blood circulation in your arm. Anti does that to me as well."

Anti gasped. "I don't."

"You do."

Actor smiled. "I know they'll never forgive me but it's nice to have them back for Christmas." Actor whispered to Abe.

"What did you do?"

"Not something that I regret. I'll be kind to them tonight. We all deserve kindness tonight."

Abe nodded and turned to the fire. "This has been a nice Christmas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would include Danti in here as well for fun. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry whatever you celebrate. I wish you all wonderful holidays and/or a wonderful December.


End file.
